Snitch
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Un regalo del gran Draco Malfoy para una mocosa de tercer año, "intocable", pero que inevitablemente se había vuelto fuente de su inspiración y amor, porque él sabía que ella era algo especial y no solo una más. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa rubia_ J.K Rowling_.

**Soy una desocupada... no mentira, estoy super ocupada, por eso me distraigo con One-Shots, aunque sé que debería hacer el fic largo, pero tranquilos que ya le avance un poco y si no tengo ningún inconveniente (dígase que hoy me ha pasado de todo y me he lastimado todo) más tardar este viernes o sábado subo el otro capi. **

* * *

><p><strong>Snitch<strong>

**—**Si, esa hermosura que va ahí revoloteando como mariposa. La que balancea la cadera al caminar elegantemente, como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo y fuera una sirena nadando en el aire. La de cabello oscuro y ondulado, esos hilos de seda que brillan bajo el sol como si fueran miel. La de sonrisa brillante y alegre, que tiene las mejillas como manzanas y una curiosa nariz de botón. ¡Si carajo! La que tiene los ojos curiosos y verdes como esmeraldas. La de piel de porcelana y labios de melocotón.

—¿Desde cuando te volviste poeta, Draco? - la voz socarrona de Zabini llego a los oídos del príncipe de Slytheri que estaba apoyada en una de las ventanas que daban al jardín central de la escuela y a un lado de él estaba Nott. Malfoy se volteó a ver al moreno y frunció el ceño, Theo seguía mirando a fuera como buscando algo.

—¿Qué demonios te importa, Blaise? - replico el aludido cruzándose de brazos y regalandole una mirada asesina a su compañero.

—No la veo – suspiró el joven de ojos azules y piel bronceada.

—¿A quien buscan? - el recién llegado se acercó a la ventana y observar a las muchas chicas que estaban ahí, al parecer una de ellas era a la que el rubio había descrito de aquella manera tan inusual.

—No es de tu incumbencia – le insistió de mala gana. No le gustaba que la gente se metiera en sus asuntos sin permiso, y de hecho ese asunto en especial le hubiera gustado mantenerlo en secreto. ¿Draco enamorado? Si, así era y curiosamente no sabía nada de la quería volver su princesa, lo único que sabía era que era de Slytherin y que era dos años menor que él. Por eso le contado a Nott, para ver si el chico lo ayudaba, pero al parecer no había sido posible.

—Vamos, Draco, no seas orgulloso – Zabini habló sin prestarle atención al chico, pues seguía buscando a la chica — No puede ser... - ya había encontrado a la joven que llenaba gran parte de aquellas características extraordinarias que había escuchado.

—¿Qué te pasa, Blaise? ¿Viste un fantasma? - se burló Draco levantando las cejas y volteando a ver a Theo para que este se riera de la recien burla.

—No te puede gustar "esa" - el moreno se giró con expresión seria.

—¿Cual esa? - los ojos plateados le miraron curioso.

—Esa, la que esta sentada a un lado de la Lunática – finalizó apuntando a la dirección que miraba. Draco miró y observó, comprobando que el chico era listo y había encontrado justamente a la Slytherin que lo traía loco. Sin embargo al recordar las palabras de su compañero, frunció el ceño y le miró con reproche. ¿ Quién se creía ese para prohibirle algo a un Malfoy? ¿Qué no sabía que a los Malfoy no se les negaba nada?

—¿Y porque no me puede gustar? - preguntó conteniendo la ira.

—No nos digas que te gusta – intervino Theo algo intrigado por la actitud que había adquirido Zabini — ¿O es tu novia?

—No seas imbécil Nott, esa niña es Astoria Greengrass – les informó como si aquella respuesta fuer al secreto de como crear la piedra filosofal.

—¿Y eso qué? - el heredero Malfoy parecía confundido y no entendía muy bien que tenía que ver eso. ¿A caso la chiquilla era una sangre sucia? No, sería imposible, si así fuera no estaría en Slytherin.

—¿Greengrass? Draco. ¿No te suena? ¿Daphne Greengrass? - Zabini empezaba a perder la paciencia de que los otros dos no captaran lo que intentaba decirles.

—¿Daphne? - pronunció el joven de ojos azules. La conocía perfectamente, pero no recordaba que la que había sido su novia el año pasado tubiera una hermana.

—¿Quien? - Draco seguía perdido en la explicación.

—Rubia, alta, de ojos azules. Amiga de tu novia, la que te llevaste a la cama la navidad pasada – soltó el moreno, consiguiendo que los otros dos chicos voltearan a verse entre ellos.

—¿Qué tu qué? ¡Malfoy! - vociferó un molesto Theo al enterarse que su amigo se había acostado con su ex-novia.

—¡Fue un error! - se defendió enseguida — Pensé que era Pansy – con esa declaración las cosas comenzaron a tomar sentido en su cabeza. Esa niña era la "intocable" o al menos así lo había anunciado Daphne muchas veces, quien se metiera con su hermana se las tendría que ver con ella y si a eso le sumábamos que después de esa navidad no se llevaba bien con la rubia y que además de todo la chica era la mejor amiga de Parkinson, que seguía siendo su novia, meterse con esa sirena de dulce sonrisa e inocente, sería un verdadero suicidio. Las chicas daban miedo cuando se enojaban, sobre todo si estaban despechadas, solo debía recordar como se había puesto Pansy al enterarse de que él se había acostado con su amiga.

—Como sea, eso ya pasó– les llamó la atención Blaise — ¿Ahora te queda claro por qué no te puede gustar esa niña?

—¿Te acostaste con Daphe? - volvió a insistir el chico de piel tostada, mirando con reproche a su amigo, o al menos al que creía que era su amigo. Malfoy no contestó y Theo no esperó más y se retiró maldiciendo en voz alta.

—Ya me quedo claro, Zabini – puntualizo secamente, mirando fríamente al chico frente suyo, las obres de mercurio se desviaron a donde la niña se reía con la loca de la escuela. Se veía hermosa, su piel pálida brillaba bajo el solo como si de verdad fuera porcelana, su cabello...

—Espero que así sea. No puedes andar por ahí haciendo y desasiendo, primero con amigas y ahora con hermanas – le reprendió y suspiro — Lo siento, Draco. Iré a hablar con Theo – finalizó para retirarse y dejar al rubio solo que seguía contemplado a la que él consideraba debía, tenía quería que fuera su princesa.

El príncipe de Slytherin sacó algo de su bolsillo y le miró, la pelotita de oro sacó sus alas y flotó un poco sobre su mano.

—Astoria – sonrió de lado y levanto el rostro para mirar a la chica que se había vuelto su musa desde que la había visto echando porras al equipo de Quidditch, justo el día que él había atrapado la primera Snitch Dorada como buscador de Slytherin. Ese día le habían ganado a los Ravenclaw y podía recordar como la chica saltaba y aplaudía, desbordando una energía y entusiasmo que la hacia destacar entre todas las niñas locas que le animaban. Ese día se prometió darle la Snitch a la niña, pero no había tenido la oportunidad.

Observó como la rubia de ojos grises se despedía de la Slytherin que quedo sola sentada en aquella banca debajo de un árbol con flores blancas. Él tomó aire y sacando coraje de alguna parte, apretó la pelota en su mano, la cual guardo las alas y la guardó en su bolsillo, mientras con paso veloz se aproximó a la niña, quería atraparla sola, para que las cosas fueran más fáciles. Por suerte cuando salió al jardin la niña seguía ahí, parecía que se había puesto a leer un libro.

Se acercó a ella con paso lento, pero firme, con la gracia y elegancia que lo distinguía, solo si él lo quería así, finalmente era un Malfoy.

—Hola – el saludo más sencillo que podía encontrar, pero igualmente el más apropiado cuando hablas con alguien por primera vez.

—Hola – contestó la pequeña sin poder creer quien le estaba hablando. Le admiraba desde que le conocía, se había enamorado al igual que muchas más del príncipe de Slytherin, pero jamás imagino que un día el gran Draco Malfoy le llegara a hablar. Él estaba en quito año y ella apenas en tercero, era una mocosa no muy agraciada, con rostro infantil y cuerpo menudo ¿Por qué le hablaba?

—¿Como estas, Astoria? - preguntó sin ningún recato, somo si fueran amigos de toda la vida, sentándose a su lado.

—Bien... - ¿Como sabía su nombre? ¿A caso eso era alguna clase de sueño o pesadilla? No sabía que decir, estaba nerviosa y el libro temblaba en sus manos, por lo que decidió dejarlo en su regazo y cruzar los brazos — ¿Y tú? - preguntó en seguida, pese a los nervios e inseguridad, no quería perder la conversación o el intento de conversación que estaban teniendo.

—De maravilla – la sonrisa no se apartaba del rostro de Malfoy, así como el sonrojo no dejaba a las mejillas de la menor de las Greengrass.

—Me alegra – nuevamente las palabras cortas y secas se hicieron presentes, pero el ambiente no cambiaba. No era un silencio incomodo el que se formaba, sin embargo a Astoria no le gustaba el silencio y menos cuando se moría de nervios —Pronto habrá un partido de Quidditch. ¿Serás el buscador? - y que mejor tema para hablar que el deporte más conocido y que el rubio practicava.

—Por supuesto, quiero mas Snitchs para mi colección – alardeó, agradeciéndole a Merlín que la niña le facilitara las cosas. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de como abordar el tema sin quedar como un tonto o sentirse ridículo, más aun con tantas miradas sobre él. Pero sacando fuerzas de sabrá Merlín donde, tomó aire y metió la mano a su bolsillo, sacando la pequeña pelota dorada — Por ejemplo, esta es la primera que atrapé el año pasado. Cuando le ganamos a los Ravenclaw.

—Lo recuerdo, fue una buena temporada – le apoyó, mirando curiosa como la Snitch extendía las alas. Era la primera vez que observaba una tan cerca.

—Lo fue – aseguró, aun algo indeciso, pero terminó lanzándoce al precipicio, lo peor que podía pasar era que la chica gritara, alardeara y dejar a todos los presentes saber que el príncipe de Slytherin había hecho un regalo "sentimental" a una mocosa dos años menor, y él bien podía remediar eso diciendo que estaba loca y no la conocía. Bien, aquí iba... —Te quería regalar esto – aseguró sonriente ofreciéndole la Snitch — Ese día te vi y creo que me diste suerte - el comentario sonó casual, desinteresado, como si le estuviera dando una tarjeta repetida de esas que salen en las ranas de chocolate.

—¿Qué?... ¡No! - la niña dio un salto sobre su asiente, muy impresionanda, ganando las miradas de algunos presentes — Lo siento, quise decir que: No podría aceptar algo así. Es, tu primera Snitch – un tono de duda se coló en la ultima oración de la chica, quien no creía que un buscador, cualquiera, fuera capaz de regalar la primera Stich que había atrapado y mucho menos creía que ese buscador fuera Draco Malfoy.

—Greengrass – el tono fue algo frío y sonaba más como él, o al menos al que todos conocían — Yo no ruego. Así que lo repetiré una vez más – tomó aire y soltó el aire lentamente — Te quiero regalar esto ¿La quieres, si o no? - sin duda alguna era directo y le gustaba que los demás le dejaran las cosas claras, aunque él pocas veces era claro a la hora de expresarse u honesto a la hora de contestar.

—Yo... - meditó unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, regalandole una expreción al guapo joven frente a ella que no dejaba de pensar lo linda que se veía. Draco nunca había sido un poeta, y debía admitir que la descripción de Astoria no había salido enteramente de su mente, pero si de un buen libro, solo había cambiado pequeños detalles y mejor que una cerveza de mantequilla en navidad, la descripción no solamente era de su "mujer perfecta" si no que dicha mujer existía, aunque aun era una niña. Finalmente y después de pensar las cosas, dejo llevarse por lo que deseaba ¿Y quien no deseaba tener algo de la persona que te gusta e idolatras? — Si. Si la quiero, Draco – susurró, pero aquello fue suficiente para el buscador del equipo verde-plata.

—Excelente elección – depositó la pelota en su mano. Esta permaneció flotando un poco y luego se cerro cuando perdió el tacto del rubio. Astoria parecía confundida y tomándola con dos dedos la sacudió un poco, provocando una risa por su acompañante que de verdad no creía tanta inocencia, porque Draco veía en ella inocencia e ingenuidad, no la clasificaba como a los demás que según él era brutos e idiotas analfabeta —Son sensibles al tacto, tienen memoria, pero solo de quienes les atrapa por primera vez – le explico, acariciando la esfera dorada, consiguiendo que las alas se volvieran a abrir.

—Lo siento, no sabía – contestó apenada, sintiendo como las mejillas le ardían de vergüenza. Mas no estaba segura si era la vergüenza de no saber o la de tener tan cerca al chico, tanto así que podía percibir su colonia. Así como él olía ese delicioso perfume de vainilla que despedía la niña, y simplemente no se pudo controlar, se acercó a su cuello para aspirar el aroma más sutilmente, luego levanto un poco el rostro para susurrarle al oído.

—Así cuando la quieras ver volar, puedes buscarme – las palabras sonaron inusuales, no había arrastrado las vocales con arrogancia, pero si había hablado pausadamente con un toque de seducción.

—Gracias – fue lo único que salió de su boca. Quiso añadir un "lo haré" o "que amable" pero las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta, mientras sentía como se le erizaba la piel. Era una chiquilla enamorada, completamente enamorada de lo que bien podía ser un desconocido, pero cuando uno es joven cree en el amor a primera vista y ese era un perfecto ejemplo de ello. Ignoraba todas las malas cosas que el chico había hecho, hacía y estaba por hacer. Pues ni siquiera su hermana le había dicho lo que había pasado entre ella y el heredero Malfoy. Así que la ignorancia, la inocencia y el dulce detalle de la Snitch había conseguido rápidamente despertar un sentimiento en ella, un felchaso muy parecido al que había sentido Draco al ver a la niña echándole porras en el partido.

—De nada – se levantó sonriendo y guiñándole una ojo a modo de complicidad. No estaba seguro si debería irse o no, pero al pasear la mirada por el lugar notó unas figuras muy conocidas en la ventana que minutos atrás había estado debatiendo, y si, justamente eran esas dos personas, Zabini y Nott, que lo miraban desaprobatoriamente, sin llegar a entender que esa niña era algo especial para él y no una más de la lista de conquista para el príncipe de Slytherin. — Me tengo que ir – anunció al ver como los chicos rodeaban para llegar a los jardines, al menos agradeció que no saltaran por la ventana.

—Nos vemos, Draco – se despidió sonriendo — La cuidare mucho – le mostró la Snitch y tiernamente le dio un beso a la pelota.

—Nos vemos, Astoria – él por su parte no se conformó con un beso a una pelota de oro y aprovechando que sus dos amigos aun no llegaban, se agacho y tomándola del rostro le planto un beso en los labios. No, el príncipe de Slytherin no conocía lo que era la modestia o el recato. Muchas miradas se posaron en ellos, pero a él no le importó y ella solo se sonrojó. Demasiado sumisa, pensó él al ver como no le gritaba ni lo insultaba o le pegaba por el atrevimiento, pero no le molestó, al contrarió le pareció perfecta.

Con un sutil y ultimo beso en la frente de la niña puso fin al encuentro y se retiró del jardín. Sonreía ampliamente, aunque no había sido un gran reto, le había gustado hacerla sonrojar, que aceptara su regalo y robarle ese beso. Ya encontraría que hacer para tenerla a su lado, como quitarse el acoso de sus dos amigos que lo miraban como si lo quisieran matar, pero sobre todo, cuidar que la niña no fuera corrompida por nada, eso incluía intrigas, peleas o cualquier cosa que rompiera a su perfecta muñeca de porcelana que desde esos momentos había decidido sería la señora Malfoy. Y cuando un Malfoy quiere algo, nadie se lo puede negar.

* * *

><p><strong>No es muy largo, ni muy "substancial" pero pues me gusta escribir de ellos y pienso seriamente en hacer algunos clasificación "M" pero no estoy segura, no quiero... no sé, fregarla con una pareja tan linda (en mi opinión) xP<strong>

**Así que ahorita, el fic largo y One-shots que me me ayuden a inspirarme y a relajarme =w=**

**Gracias por leerme linds :3**


End file.
